User blog:Apprentice125/Night Operations Released, Battlefest Season 4 Kicking Off
The newest free expansion for Battlefield 4, Night Operations, was released for all platforms this morning, September 1st, 2015 (Night Operations will be releasing on September 8 for PS3 and PS4 players in Europe). The expansion includes a new nighttime map, Zavod: Graveyard Shift, and several updates to game mechanics. Full patchnotes are here, but below are a few notable gameplay changes you may want to know before heading out into the Battlefield. :*Spotting now requires greater accuracy, groups can no longer be spotted with one spot action :*Audio Obstruction improvements to increase viability of flanking and stealth. :*Team balancer implemented on larger team based gamemodes (Conquest, Obliteration, Rush) :*Players cannot spawn on squadmates who are being actively Suppressed. :*Mobile Anti-Air vehicle overheat ratios have been balanced between 20mm Cannon and 30mm Cannon. :*Lock on missiles will no longer perform splash damage, making IR Smoke and Smokescreen countermeasures more effective. :*TV Missile blast radius increased to 3m, can kill infantry not using FLAK with blast damage. :*Flashbangs will only be active for 1.5s, blinds friendlies for only 0.6s, has an effective angle of 145 degrees, and has an increased suppression effect. Again, these are just a couple notable changes from today's patch, so be sure to give the full patch notes a look when you can! Alongside Night Operations' release today, the fourth season of Battlefest has been announced for both Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline to take place throughout the month of September. Players who log into either game between September 1 and September 30 will receive one free Gold Battlepack. The event calendar for both games is below: Battlefield 4 *September 1 - 30: Free Dogtag - All players will receive the free 'Dog' dogtag to equip. *September 1 - 7: 2XP Week - Double XP week for all players. *September 2 - 30: Community Missions - Complete several Community missions throughout the month for in-game rewards. Missions will include killing enemies in unorthodox ways, playing on the new nighttime map, capturing flags in Conquest, and more. *September 10: Game with Devs and Free Battlepack - Play with or against the DICE LA Developers in Battlefield 4, be sure to grab their dogtags for bonus bragging rights! All players who log in to Battlelog will also receive a free Gold Battlepack. *September 25 – 27: 2XP Weekend - Double XP Weekend for all players. Battlefield Hardline *September 10: Free Battlepack - All players who log in to Battlelog will receive a free Gold Battlepack. *September 10 - 16: 2XP Week - Double XP week for all players. *September 16: Game with Devs - Play with or against Visceral developers in Battlefield Hardline. Bring a knife and grab their developer patches while you have the chance! *September 17 – 27: Community Missions - Complete several Community missions throughout the later part of the month for in-game rewards. Missions will include killing enemies with the Zipline, playing on nighttime maps, and more. *September 25 – 27: 2XP Weekend - Double XP Weekend for all players. Be sure to give Graveyard Shift a shot and join in on the events for the month. That's all for now, see you on the Battlefield! - 05:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog